Grown ups
by SparkyDragon
Summary: There's a rouge vampire in mystic falls. Damon and Alaric go to the boarding house to make a plan to get rid of it. Somehow they end up doing something different. Alaric/Damon loving.


**I do not own the vampire diaries. This fic contains male on male action.  
Alaric/ Damon action. Mentions of Tyler/Jeremy times and Stefan/Elena relationship.  
If this is not your thing then kindly press the back button, don't read it then complain about it.**

Grown-ups  
"So what do we know about the little not so friendly bloodsucker half draining the people of mystic falls and leaving them with memories." Damon asked the group. Said group consisted of himself, Ric, Elena, Stephan, Jeremy and Tyler.

"What besides the fact that they're not friendly, half drain people and leave them with the memories? Oh not much." Elena stated sarcastically.

"That's alright sweetheart, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself with research." Damon teased.

"Because you've been doing so much." She replied. "In fact Stephan and I are going to go and get rid of that vampire tomorrow before the sun goes down so it doesn't get another hunting opportunity, which is more than I can say for you."

Damon shook his head. "I think you should sit this one out and let the grown-ups handle it." He gestured to himself and Ric. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt after all."

"So now I'm not tough enough to handle one little vampire after all that's been thrown at us." Elena sounded slightly offended.

"Not what I was trying to say." Damon defended himself. "You and Stephan have finally got some time to be a teenage couple and you want to spend it vampire hunting, how romantic. Do what normal couples do, go to the movies, have sex in the back of your car stuff like that. You deserve some time off and me and Ric have nothing better to do."

"I suppose you're right." Elena admitted.

"I always am." Damon smirked which caused Elena to glare at him.

"What are you two gunna do if there's no vampire killing to be done?" Elena asked her brother and his 'friend'.

"We'll do some homework and probably order take out." Jeremy replied, Tyler nodded next to him.

"Okay well call me if you need me." And with that she grabbed her bag and her boyfriend before fleeing the house for some long overdue couple time.

When his brother was out of hearing range Damon turned his smirk on the younger boys. "So, what's the homework, biology or chemistry?" Both teens blushed. Damon had walked in on them several times in the last month. The first had been their own fault, they were in the Gilbert kitchen and Damon had come looking for Stephan only to find Jeremy on his knees with the werewolf's cock down his throat. The second time was when Damon had walked into Jeremy's room without knocking to find Jeremy beneath Tyler moaning like a bitch in heat as he was pounded into hard and fast. The third and final time(as of yet) had been when Damon had knocked on Jeremy's door but hadn't waited for an answer so he had entered to the sight of Jeremy riding the older boy like it was going out of fashion.

"Ha-ha very funny Damon, we really appreciate your humour." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Well if you appreciate it half as much as you did the strawberry lube you must really love my jokes." Damon winked, once again embarrassing the boys.

"You bought them lube?" Ric asked shocked.  
Damon nodded. "Jeremy was walking with a limp and I didn't think they'd appreciate the whole town noticing their secret affair."

"It's a secret?" Alaric asked the two teens who both nodded quickly. "Ohh, well, Tyler you might want to stop giving Jeremy very visible hickeys and practically killing anyone who so much as looks at him. And Jeremy you should probably stop undressing Tyler with your eyes while you're at school." The history teacher suggested which only further embarrassed the poor teens.

"Thanks for the advice guys but I think Jeremy and I are going to go to mine." Tyler got up, grabbed Jeremy's hand and dragged the younger teen from the house. They heard the tires screeching down the road.

"I'm beginning to think people don't want to spend time with me." Damon pouted and faked hurt.

"And why would you think that?" Alaric commented sarcastically.

"Don't blame me, you embarrassed them too." The vampire complained.

"Whatever Damon, come on let's go to your house so we can make a decent plan that hopefully doesn't end in either of us dying." Alaric got to his feet and walked towards the door, vampire in tow.

The drive to the boarding house didn't take long, Damon didn't do slow. By the time they got there the heavens had opened and rain was falling thick and heavy. Even the few second it took them to reach the house was enough to get them soaked to the bone. They made their way to the living room to pull their ideas together. As he walked to the sofa Damon stripped of his top and shuffled out of his jeans leaving him standing in just a pair of tight dark green boxer shorts.  
Alaric's eyes went wide as he saw the nearly nude vampire. "Don't be shy Damon." Alaric teased trying not to stare.

"Don't worry I'm not." The vampire smirked. "You know you love it really Ric, you act like you don't want this body but we both know otherwise." Damon ran his hands across his chest and stomach as he spoke and Alaric couldn't help but watch them as they moved across the taught muscles and a drool worthy six pack.

"I'm not sure I know otherwise. Surely the fact that I had a wife shows that I prefer boobs to pecks." Alaric commented with a look of disinterest as the vampire sat next to him on the couch.

"I've known men like you for a long time Alaric. You all think that the wife proves anything. But I bet when you experimented with guys in high school and college you loved it but were worried what people might say so, you married the girl you kinda liked in hope that she'd pop a sprog and you could feel all macho straight again with no doubt in your mind that you're not gay. But then you met me. Aka hot younger guy who's drop dead sexy and definitely willing to bottom for you. And it made you worry that you might be gay even though you know that you'd be accepted if you were." Damon said like he was commenting on the weather.

Alaric's jaw dropped, Damon had got him right but he definitely was not going to tell the cocky vampire that. "Whatever you say Damon, sorry to disappoint you but not everyone thinks you are god's gift to mankind."

"Not everyone has to think it Ric, you do and that's good enough for me." Damon replied confidently. "And you're soaking my couch; you need to get out of your wet clothes."

"I see you are subtle when it comes to getting your conquests undressed." As he spoke Alaric stood up as he was indeed wetting the couch, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled of his uncomfortable wet jeans. He sat back down when he was wearing just his boxers, though they weren't as tight as Damon's he still felt a bit uncomfortable about his state of undress.

Damon wolf whistled as Alaric sat closer to him than before to avoid the wet spot. "Looking good Ric, the brain and sexual experience of a thirty four year old but the body of someone in their mid-twenties, you're quite the catch aren't you?" Damon flirted.

'What's the worst that could happen' Alaric thought to himself as he decided to humour the vampire. "So if I'm thirty four but look twenty five and I'm a catch, what does that make you? The guy who looks twenty four but has the sexual experience of a one hundred and seventy one year old?"

"That makes me the best sex you will ever experience." Damon said proudly.

"Someone's being a bit cocky." Alaric teased.

"It's not being cocky if it's true." Damon replied. He then moved vamp speed so he was straddling Alaric. "And it's definitely true." He whispered in Alaric's ear before biting on the lobe softly.

"No biting, if whatever this is happens then no biting is your number one rule." Alaric said sternly while placing his hands on the smaller man's hips and bringing their bodies closer together.

"What if I promise to be a good little vampire and not break the skin?" Damon suggested as he licked down Alaric's neck and sucked on his collar bone.

"Not a chance Damon, I still have some trust issues with you, your teeth on my skin is not something I'm willing to risk." Alaric ran is fingers through the raven locks before pulling the head up so he they were eye level. "No biting." He repeated, making sure the vampire had the message and knew he meant it.

"Fine." Damon said grudgingly. "I promise I won't bite you until you ask me too."

Alaric raised his eyebrows. "You think I'll ask you to bite me?"

"Nope. I know you will." He said with his signature smirk. He then leaned in and kissed Alaric. It was soft a first, a slight brush of lips, but he knew what he wanted and it wasn't soft. He pushed his lips harder against the other mans. Alaric quickly got the message and ran his tongue along Damon's lips until they parted to allow his tongue access to the hot wet cavern that still seemed to hold the taste of bourbon.  
Damon moaned as Alaric continued his exploration of the vampire's mouth. The history teacher's hands moved up the nearly naked body in his lap. He gently traced his fingertips across the defined abs, loving the way the muscles tensed at his touch. He then moved his hands further up, rubbing one of the vampire's nipples with his thumb until it hardened drawing a whine from the raven haired man.  
The noises coming from Damon were turning Alaric on, he like having such a vocal partner and he couldn't wait to see what other noises the vampire could make. Ric pulled away from the kiss, he still had the drawback of needing oxygen. He then lowered his head and took Damon's other nipple in his mouth. He sucked on the flesh and could feel it harden beneath his tongue. Tugging on it with his teeth drew a surprised aroused hiss from the vampire. Alaric wasn't happy when Damon grabbed hold of his hair and pulled so he had to abandon his quest to make the vampire make more noises.

"You're lucky I really like being bitten Ric or that whole no biting thing would work both ways." Damon panted.

Ric smirked, he didn't reply verbally just leant towards Damon's neck and bit down hard on the pulse point. He received the most delicious response. Damon bucked his hips forwards, grinding his growing erection into the human's and he let out a high pitched keening noise which turned Ric on further.

"Quite a sensitive neck you've got there Damon." Ric teased, pulling away so that he could look the vampire in the eye. Damon's eyes had gone from their normal icy clear to stormy blue from lust.

"And what? Are vampires not allowed to have sensitive necks?" Damon asked defensively.

"Of course they are. I'm glad yours is so sensitive. It means that you make the most arousing noises." Alaric reassured him as he brought one of his hands to the vampire's crotch. He squeezed the hard length through the thin material of the vampire's boxers. Damon moaned and thrust hard into the hand seeking more friction.

"Come on Ric stop teasing and get on with it." Damon growled as Ric didn't move his hand or do anything else.

"Somebody is impatient." Ric teased. He lowered the waistband of Damon's boxers to free the vampire's cock from its confines. Damon hissed as his cock was exposed to the cool air but it soon became a moan as Alaric wrapped his warm hand around it. The history teacher started pumping the length at a leisurely pace, not quite fast enough for Damon's liking.

"Faster." The raven haired man panted as he dropped his head onto Ric's shoulder.  
Alaric obliged by Damon's wishes and sped up his hand, sometimes sliding his thumb across the head to spread the pre cum collecting there down the entire length. He also leant his head down so he could suck on the patch of skin where Damon's neck met his shoulder. The bruises lasted a matter of seconds but Alaric enjoyed putting them there anyway. After a few minutes Damon's thrusts into Alaric's hand lost their rhythm signalling that he was close.  
Ric moved his hand off Damon's cock, causing the vampire to growl in frustration.

"Ric!" Damon didn't sound happy at being stopped seconds before his orgasm. "Why did you stop?"

The vampire hunter chuckled at Damon's annoyance, "You were about to cum and I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." His voice was full of lust as he watched the needy man in his lap trying to gain friction from thin air.

"I'm a vampire remember. I can get it up again and again all night long. It's gunna be you that needs a break before I'm finished." Damon warned reaching down to palm his own dick, sighing at the pleasure he receive.

"Well I'm not going to take that chance." Ric said as he batted Damon's hand away. "Come on we're going upstairs." Alaric gave Damon a slight shove to get him to stand before taking his hand and leading him upstairs. As they entered Damon's room the vampire slammed the door before pushing Alaric up against it. The vampire kissed his way from Alaric's lips down to his neck which he sucked on hard; he pulled away with a smirk.

"How am I supposed to explain that to people?" Alaric growled, attempting to push the vampire away but Damon used his vamp strength to stay put. He licked at the bruised skin for a little while before dropping to his knees. The vampire grabbed the waistband of Alaric's boxers and started to pull them down. He was greeted with the sight of Ric's cock, hard with pre come leaking from the small slit. The vampire put one hand around the base and leaned forwards, he ran his tongue along the slit tasting Alaric. They both moaned, Alaric because the hot tongue on his cock felt great and Damon because blood wasn't the only bodily fluid that was appealing to vampires.  
Damon then went down to the base, suppressing his gag reflex so he could take Alaric down his throat. When his nose brushed against Ric's pubes he hummed, the vibrations drew a throaty moan from the human as he put his hands in the vampire's hair. He didn't start fucking Damon's face, he knew from experience that that was really unpleasant. Damon started bobbing up and down Alaric's dick, as he drew back he'd flick his tongue over the head to taste the salty fluid there.

After a few minutes Damon heard Alaric's heart beat speed up even more and knew that his new lover was close. He pulled of and stood up, smirking at the annoyed look on Alaric's face.

"What's wrong Ric? Is it not pleasant being stopped just before you come?" Damon teased.

"I'd say it's not pleasant but earlier you said that you were totally willing to bottom for me and that definitely makes up for it." Alaric replied, noticing that Damon had at some point removed his own boxers. The naked vampire was a sight to behold, all that pale skin stretched over defined muscles. Not to mention the expression on his face told Alaric that he really wanted to be fucked.

"Oh yeah, I do vaguely recollect saying something like that and I wouldn't want to disappoint." Damon then sauntered over to his bed and lay down on his back, legs spread and giving Alaric the best bedroom eyes he had ever seen.  
Ric couldn't help himself; he was across the room and kneeling between Damon's legs as quick as humanly possible. Damon chuckled at Alaric's enthusiasm; the reply he received was a squeeze to his eager cock which drew a moan from him.

"Come on Ric, no more teasing, just get on with it." Damon whined, trying to thrust his hips into the unmoving hand. Alaric couldn't have wanted to enter the tight heat he knew was awaiting him any more than he did right then but he wanted the vampire to enjoy it too.

"Got any lube?" he asked Damon as he pushed the creamy thighs further apart so he could see the puckered entrance. Instead of a verbal answer Damon reached into the draw on his bedside table and produced a bottle of lube which he handed to Alaric.

Alaric opened the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers, making sure they were sufficiently covered he lowered his hand to Damon's entrance. He looked to the vampires face to make sure he hadn't changed his mind, the expression he found was one of impatience and arousal not regret and uncertainty.

Damon noticed what Alaric was doing. "Ric I swear down if you don't put something in my ass pretty damn soon I am going to do it myself." He growled. The history teacher needed no further encouragement; he leant forwards and sucked on one of Damon's nipples to distract him. When he heard the vampire moan he quickly inserted his index finger. Feeling the tight heat surrounding it made him if possible harder as he thought about how that would feel around his dick. Damon let out the, in Alaric's opinion, cutest little squeak as the finger entered him. It soon became a moan as Alaric's finger found his prostate; he had been told by his previous bed partners that his prostate was unusually sensitive; it wouldn't take long for him to come if Ric carried on hitting his prostate every time he moved his finger. Upon feeling the tight muscles relax slightly Alaric pushed in another finger. Damon moaned like a virgin having sex as the wider appendage nudged his prostate. Ric pumped his fingers in and out of Damon's tight hole purposefully hitting his prostate every time so that he could hear the delightful sounds the vampire made.

"Ric, I hope you know that if I come before your cock is in me then you're going to have to get me hard again before you can have your fun so I suggest you lay of my prostate for a while." Damon panted. Alaric followed the instructions but added a third finger and scissored them to make sure Damon was definitely ready for him.

"Oh fuck." Damon gasped, thrusting down onto the fingers in a futile attempt to get them any deeper. "Come on Ric I'm ready for god sake." The vampire continued to writhe on the bed bellow Alaric, he wanted more and he was being denied it.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands Damon." Ric teased as he withdrew his fingers. The vampire whined at the loss but he wasn't too bothered as he knew what was to come. Alaric stared down at Damon, the vampire was so far from his calm and collected self and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to commit the image to memory.

A whimper of need escaped Damon's throat and Alaric took mercy finally thrusting into the tight body beneath him. He sheathed himself completely in one thrust before stopping to allow the vampire to adjust to the intrusion. It was far better than Alaric had predicted. The feeling of Damon's hot and oh so tight walls around him was better than any sex he had ever had in his life. How the vampire was so tight when it was obviously not his first time was a mystery to the history teacher but he definitely was not complaining.

When Alaric did not move Damon got impatient, wrapping his legs around the vampire hunter's waist he pulled the hips closer towards him. Alaric couldn't move far as he was already inside the vampire but as his hips rolled forwards his cock brushed against Damon's prostate causing said man to moan loudly. The sound spurred Alaric on and he pulled out of the vampire before thrusting back in hard and fast. They both moaned at the motion and Alaric quickly found his rhythm.

Damon was moaning like a first class whore as his prostate was pressed against on every thrust. Ric brought his hand to Damon's cock and started pumping the fast rhythm he was thrusting into him with.

Damon knew that he wouldn't last long, the pleasure he was receiving in his ass and on his cock was driving him crazy, he knew that he was writhing about on his sheets attempting to gain more contact anywhere but he couldn't find it in himself to care about his embarrassing actions. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he decided to make the best of it, he brought one of his hands up to toy with his nipples, moaning at the extra stimulation.

Alaric saw what Damon was doing and groaned, the vampire was truly a gorgeous specimen. It had been a long time since Alaric had had sex so having the best sex of his life after a fairly long dry spell meant he wouldn't be lasting long either.

As their bodies moved together to bring pleasure to one another Alaric had an urge he thought he would never have. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he gave in to his desire. Removing his hand from Damon's cock, which caused said man to whimper, he lifted it so his wrist was in front of the vampires mouth.

"Drink." Was all he said as he continued to thrust into the body beneath him.

Damon's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have said so I if wasn't." He replied sarcastically. "You said you'd bite me when I asked you to and now I'm asking you to you're gunna chicken out."

"I'm not a chicken, I was just making sure it's what you want but since you seem so sure I'll go right ahead." Damon replied. Before Alaric could say anything else he felt fangs pierce the skin of his wrist. He was expecting pain but it never came, the sharp jolts of pleasure that came from the point on his wrist and spread throughout his entire body were an unexpected surprise. His rhythm faltered slightly at the shock and he heard Damon chuckle, he knew that the vampire would be feeling very proud of himself. Alaric gave an unexpectedly hard thrust right into Damon's prostate and it was too much for the vampire.

Damon pulled away from Alaric's wrist and moaned out Alaric's name as he came on his own stomach and chest. The muscles clenching repeatedly around Alaric's cock paired with hearing the vampire moan his name was enough to push Alaric over the edge; he filled the vampire with his come and grunted his name in satisfaction.

Pulling out of the vampire slowly he grabbed an old t-shirt off the floor and cleaned them both off with it. After that he laid down on his side next to Damon. The vampire snuggled up close to him, pressing his back against the Alaric's chest and sighing in content. He then reached behind him and grabbed Alaric's wrist which he then draped over his waist so that the human was cuddling him.

"That wrist is bleeding Damon; it's going to end up all over you." Alaric pointed out, the vampire had forgotten that Ric would still be bleeding but he didn't want the warm body to move so he brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit down until he tasted blood. He then offered his wrist over his shoulder to the human.

"You want me to drink your blood?" Alaric sounded shocked.

"Yes, I promise not to kill you with it in your system." The vampire replied sleepily. It was enough to reassure Alaric who placed his lips to the wound and licked up the blood leaking from it. Almost immediately he could feel his skin knit back together so he pulled away from the wrist which healed quickly. Alaric had thought that the blood would taste horrible, coppery and juts yuck but it hadn't, it had been indescribable in flavour but definitely good, amazing even. It calmed Alaric and it had apparently had the same effect on Damon because he was sleeping with a smile on his face.

After admiring the raven haired man for a few minutes drowsiness began to creep into Alaric's mind and he was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

The bedroom door slamming open awoke the two men. Two figures stood in the doorway, Elena and Stefan.

"So that's what the grown-ups do." Elena teased, gesturing to the way they were cuddling and the fact that the sheets had gone down to their waists showing that they indeed had no clothes on.

"Oh go away child, what we do is none of your business." Damon replied sharply.

"I think it is if I'm going to be finding your clothes scattered around the house." She replied.

"Okay you win. Me and Ric had amazing sex last night and it will hopefully be happening a lot more frequently. Oh and he let me bite him." Damon sounded proud as he said the last bit. Elena and Stefan were both wide eyed

"Oh it will definitely be happening a lot more often." Alaric replied leaning his head down and biting Damon's neck hard. The couple at the door were even more shocked by Ric's actions and it only increased further when Damon moaned and obviously rolled his hips back into Alaric's crotch.

"I think it's time you two left, unless that is you want to hear Damon moaned my name like he was born just for that purpose." Alaric said, his voice strained.

"Okay, and in case you were wondering we got rid of the rouge vampire." Stefan said before guiding Elena out of the room. The last thing Alaric heard the coupled do was drive away from the house, after that his ears were filled with Damon's moans and groans.

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't, I don't really care. Once again thank you for reading. Have a nice life.  
SparkyDragon.**


End file.
